Shattered
by TopazSunshine
Summary: My love for you is like a mirror. You can break it into a million pieces, but when you look closely, you're still in it. ―RedYellow


"I'm still in love with you, you know."

"Tell me that when you're not drunk."

* * *

**Shattered**

(even if I searched the world over, no one can ever compare to you.)

* * *

_I saw her today._

"Who do we have here?"

The blonde woman stopped and stared at the man before her, leaning against a wall outside a bar, taking long swigs from a bottle of wine.

"I see you're still as pretty as ever."

There was the crunch of gravel as he took a tentative step forward. She tilted her head up and locked her eyes with his scarlet ones.

_I saw him today._

"What a coincidence," she hissed, her tone cold. "Fancy seeing you here."

Her high heels clicked across the uneven path, expertly picking her way through the bits of litter as she made her way towards him.

* * *

_It seems like it's been forever._

"You've picked up smoking, eh?"

She scowled, her hazel eyes flashing with annoyance as she glared back at him, an unlit cigarette rolling between her fingers. He simply grinned, and took another swig from his wine bottle.

_I wonder if he still cares._

"Why do you care?" she snapped, rummaging around her purse for a lighter. Her eyes met his, but he shrugged and looked away.

* * *

_She looks better than before._

His eyes took in her appearance. White tank top paired with a black miniskirt and silver high heels, a far cry from the comfy jeans and sweaters she used to wear. Silver bracelets adorning her wrist completed her outfit, but he knew that underneath those sparkling accessories were deep, hidden wounds.

_I couldn't stop staring at him._

She looked at him, and saw how much taller and stronger he had grown. Despite the hatred that she felt towards this man, forgotten feelings that she had kept locked away were slowly creeping back into her mind, making her feel like the girl she was when she had first met him.

* * *

"How have you been?"

She looked up at him, her hazel eyes flickering with contempt as she lit the cigarette. Taking a deep puff, she glared at him through the faint white smoke.

"I'm fine. How's the redhead?"

"You mean Misty?" He asked, letting the glass bottle clink against his fingers. "She's fine too."

* * *

"You must be really happy, huh?"

"I'd rather be with you, actually."

"Nice try. Your sweet words aren't fooling anyone."

* * *

_I can't look at her without crying._

"Yellow."

_He wouldn't even look at me._

"Don't call me that."

* * *

"I miss you."

She looked away and reached out to take her cigarette. To her dismay, she realised that her hand was shaking.

"You don't mean it."

Her voice cracked, and he could see her eyes fill with tears.

* * *

"I mean it, Yellow."

"No. You never did."

* * *

She turned to walk away, tossing her dying cigarette on the ground and rummaging around in her purse for another.

He dropped the wine bottle, ignoring the sound of the bottle shattering, and the fact that bits of glass were now spread around both of them.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, his fingers enclosing around the scars.

"I love you."

* * *

She froze, her eyes filling with tears.

"You don't mean it," she repeated, her voice shaking.

He stepped closer, closing the gap between them.

"I do."

* * *

The next morning, when Yellow awoke, she found herself in an unfamiliar room, in an empty bed. Drawing the blankets closer around her, she drew her knees up to her chest and leant her head back.

She could still smell the scent of expensive cologne mingled with alcohol in the air. At the familiar scent, she closed her eyes, and let her tears slide down her cheeks.

_I love him._

Red found himself standing in an abandoned alley, leaning against the cobblestone wall, head tilted back to watch the sun climbing higher into the sky.

He touched his lips, and smiled when he realised he could still taste the bitter tang of cigarette on his tongue. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stinging pain throbbing in his heart.

_I've lost her._

* * *

_AN:_

_Hey guys! It's been quite some time since I last updated. First of, this story was inspired by a picture of the thoughts of a boy and a girl meeting each other again, and pretending that they weren't still hurting from their breakup. Secondly, this story is actually an anniversary story kind of thing, marking my second year here on Fanfiction. I'll be putting up a segment in my profile regarding my journey here on fanfiction, and if you guys have time, please head over to my profile to read my authors notes.  
_

_As always, thanks for reading. I really appreciate it guys, from the bottom of my heart. _


End file.
